Searching the answers
by M ii y u
Summary: La vida de Miyu, Vale, Ayuki y Amy cambiará cuando les encarguen hacer una misión muy importante Muy mal summary, lo se xDD
1. Ilusiones, enfados, peleas y más cosas

**Cap. 1 - Ilusiones, enfados, peleas y más cosas...**

Amanecía en Konoha. Una chica de pelo castaño rojizo y ojos azules se encontraba en las colinas de los alrededores mientras miraba el cielo. Acababa de salir el sol y ella apenas había dormido de los nervios; sabía que se día abandonaria la academia de ninjas para empezar a hacer misiones en equipo

- Estoy nerviosa de saber con quién iré en mi equipo... Pero por otra parte estoy triste por abandonar la academia - pensó la chica

La chica siguió mirando el cielo hasta que le pareció ver algo... Un destello de color blanco que cruzaba rapidamente el cielo hasta que desapareció entre unas montañas.

- ¿Qué era eso? - pensaba mientras se frotaba los ojos - Creo que será mejor que vuelva a casa para descansar un poco mas... Todavía quedan un par de horas para que me presente en la academia

Pasaron las horas. La chica se dirigió a la academia y vió a alguien en la puerta

- Buenos días Miyu, has venido muy temprano - le dijo una chica

- Buenos días Amy-chan¿estabas esperandome? - preguntó Miyu

- Mmm... Por una parte si, jeje - rió Amy - pasemos

Las dos chicas pasaron. El ambiente del aula era muy seco; solo habían tres chicas que parecian discutir. Miyu y Amy se sentaron en la primera fila

- Ino y Sakura... ¿cuándo dejaran de discutir sobre Sasuke? - susurró Miyu hacia Amy

- Esta vez acosan a Vale porque ayer en el campo de entrenamiento Sasuke pasó por su lado y le sonrió...

- ¡Estúpida Vale¿Por qué MI Sasuke te ha sonreido y no a mi? - gritaba Sakura muy enfadada

- ¿Cómo que "MI Sasuke"¡Sakura, Sasuke es mio! - gritó Ino

Mientras, discutian, Vale aprovechó y se sentó en un pupitre lejano a Ino y Sakura

- Estas dos... Parece que me prohiben que no vea a Sasuke... - suspiraba Vale

- ... ¿Vale¿Cómo te atreves a darnos la espalda? - Sakura gritó de nuevo a Vale - ¡Ino¡Ayúdame!

Ino estaba enbobada al ver quién habia llegado al aula

- ¿Ino? - preguntó Sakura un poco extrañada

- ¡Sakura¡Mira¡Es Kikuchi-san¡El segundo tio mas bueno después de Sasuke!

- ¡Pero Ino, Sasuke es el primero!

- ¿Y qué? Kikuchi ha llegado antes al aula

- Buenos días, Miyu, Amy, Sakura, Ino y Vale - saludó Kikuchi

- Buenos días - le respondieron las cinco chicas

Kikuchi se sentó al lado de Amy

- ¿Estáis listas, para saber con quiénes iréis en vuestro grupo? - preguntó Kikuchi a las chicas

Kikuchi era un chico muy agradable y se llevaba bien con todos. Además, su pelo negro y sus ojos azules le hacían muy atractivo entre todas las kunoichis

- Nerviosa. Muy nerviosa - respondió Miyu

- Igual que Miyu... - respondió Amy

Pasaron unos minutos y empezó a llegar gente. Sakura e Ino se sentaron en una esquina mientras que llegaban más genins. Todo empezó a ir bien hasta que se oyeron unos ruidos y gritos...

- ¡NARUTOOOOOO, BAKAAAAAAA! - se oyó gritar a una chica

Naruto entró en el aula mientras corría para que una chica no le pillase

- ¡Ayuki¡Ya te dije que lo siento!

- ¿Cómo que lo sientes! - gritaba Ayuki - ¡Me has despertado dos horas antes diciendo que llegariamos tarde!

- Menudo alboroto... - suspiró Amy

Ayuki la oyó y se acercó a ella

- Tienes razón; pero la culpa del alboroto la tiene este... este... ehm... ¡Baka! - Ayuki le echó una mirada maliciosa a Naruto

Ayuki empezó a perseguirlo y Naruto se escondió debajo del pupitre de Miyu. Cuando esta se dio cuenta...

- ... ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Miyu extrañada

- Hola - dijo Naruto en tono bobo

- ¡BAKAAAAAA! - dijo Ayuki; encontró a Naruto - ¡Además de baka eres un pervertidoooo!

Ayuki y Miyu empezaron a pegar a Naruto (xDDD)

- Giu... Al final Miyu se va a volver igual de problemática que Ayuki... - pensó Amy

Después de que le pegasen a Naruto una paliza (xDD)...

- Perdón por las molestias de este idiota - dijo Ayuki

- No pasa nada - dijo Miyu

Llegaron el resto de los genins y apareció Iruka sensei

- Bueno... Ahora pasaré a decir los grupos - dijo Iruka

--------------------------------

- El grupo 5 estará formado por Ayuki Hizashi, Miyu Ginzuishou y Valentina Yoshida

- Err... Iruka senseiii una preguntaa - dijo Miyu

- ¿Qué pasa Miyu? - preguntó Iruka

- Se supone que para hacer un equilibrio en el equipo debería haber dos chicos y una chica... ¿Por qué en nuestro equipo somos todas chicas?

- Buena pregunta Miyu - Iruka le sonrió - comprobé vuestros resultados en los exámenes y tenéis muy buena nota

- Aaaah saqué buena notaaa - Miyu lloriqueaba (xDD)

- ¿Oístes eso, Naruto-kun? - le dijo Ayuki a Naruto mientras sonrió - ¡Esta vez saqué buena nota!

- Ayuki... Lo de la buena nota me refería a Miyu y Vale. Tu sacastes mala nota pero te acepté porque Kakashi habló conmigo - dijo Iruka

- Jajajaja - rió Naruto

- ¡Cállate baka! - Ayuki le pegó un puñetazo a Naruto

- Err... Seguimos. El equipo 6 será formado por Kikuchi Kazama, Amy Kirasagi y Yûya Nawasaki

- Giu... Nos separamos - le dijo Amy a Miyu

- Sip, aunque nos podremos vernos en el campo de entrenamiento - Miyu le animó

En una esquina de la academia...

- ¡Noooo¡Amy va con Kikuchi! - dijo Ino mientras se estiraba los pelos

- Pero tia... Te digo que Kikuchi comparado con Sasuke no es nada - dijo Sakura

Al salir de la academia...

- Ehm... Ya que somos un equipo... Podíamos ir a comer ramen ¿no? - dijo Vale

- Mi rameeeen - dijo Miyu mientras babeaba - claro que iré

- Yo también voy, así me libro un poco del baka de Naruto - dijo Ayuki

- Y por la tarde... ¡Veremos quién será nuestro senseii! - gritó Miyu animada

* * *

Ok xD pss este es mi fic d' Naruto oo Miyu, Ayuki, Vale y Amy son personajes inventados por mi y mis amigas xP dejen reviews onegaii


	2. Efectos culinarios

**Cap. 2 - Efectos culinarios**

Miyu, Ayuki y Vale llegaron al restaurante. Se sentaron y al rato llegaron Amy, Kikuchi y Yûya

- Hola de nuevo - saludaron Amy y Kikuchi. Yûya miraba a Amy, Miyu, Ayuki y Vale mientras babeaba

- Ugh... Este tío para tener nuestra edad a salido demasiado pervertido... - pensó Vale

- ... Ayy... Espero que Ayuki haga algo como con Naruto... - pensaba Miyu mientras suspiraba

- ¿Por qué me han puesto con el más pervertido de la academia? - pensó Amy desesperaba

- ¡AAAAAGH¡DEJA DE MIRARNOS ASÍ SO GUARROOOOO! - Ayuki gritó mientras molió a patadas a Yûya

- Waaaaa yo solo miraba el horizonteeee - dijo Yûya como excusa

- Bueh... Si Yûya es el más pervertido de la academia, Ayuki es la más bestia... - pensó Amy

Los 6 ninjas comieron en el restaurante tranquilamente (menos Yûya, que le obligaron a mirar al chef). A las 4 de la tarde se dirigieron a la academia

- A ver... - dijo Kikuchi mientras miraba un panel - nosotros tenemos que ir al aula 214 y Miyu, Ayuki y Vale al aula 215

- Bueno, pss aquí nos despedimos hasta otro día - dijo Vale

Entraron en distintas aulas. En el aula 215...

- ¿Ya habéis llegado? - dijo una voz de mujer - habéis sido muy puntuales

En el aula 214...

- Aquí no hay nadie... - dijo Kikuchi

- Ayy... Seguro que nuestro sensei va a ser Kakashi - dijo Amy y suspiró

- No, que sea una chica - babeó Yûya - ¡Y bien guapa!

- ¡Yûya, no seas guarrooooooo! - dijo Amy mientras le dió un puñetazo en la cabeza

En el aula 215 (voz interna de Miiyu - "Yaaa deja de marear al públicooo ¬¬")

- Esta tía es clavada a Miyu... - dijo Vale

- ¿Verdad? Pues soy... - dijo misteriosamente la mujer

- ¡Mamá¡No jodas que vas a ser nuestra senseii! - dijo Miyu mientras le daba un berrinche

- Pues si - asintió la madre de Miyu

- Miyu es gafe, gafe total... - le dijo Vale a Ayuki en un susurro - porque que le toqué a su propia madre como sensei...

- Tienes razón... - le susurró Ayuki - aunque por otra parte puede ser una gran ventaja; Miyu puede decirnos que cosas nos tiene preparadas...

- Bueno, empecemos con las presentaciones... - dijo la madre de Miyu - yo soy Nanako Ginzuishou...

- Eso ya lo se - Miyu se desesperaba

- No seas pava Miyu y no me interrumpas - Nanako miró a Ayuki y Vale - ehm... presentaos diciendo vuestras cosas favoritas, vuestros sueños para el futuro...

Nanako señaló a Vale para que empezara con su presentación

- Yo me llamo Valentina Yoshida - dijo Vale tranquilamente - practico el arco y mi sueño para el futuro es ser una kunoichi experimentada

- Ahora tú - dijo Nanako y señaló a Ayuki

- Yo soy Ayuki Hizashi. Me encanta el arroz con soja y el Tako-Yaki. Mi gran aficción... Hacer el gamberro con Naruto

- Ayy... Veremos si Vale la única normal del grupo se vuelve como Ayuki... - pensó Nanako

- ... Y mi sueño para el futuro es formar parte de la ANBU

Miyu empezó a hablar

- Bueno, por fin llegó el turno de la menda - Miyu se señaló así misma

Pasa una bola llena de pelusa y Ayuki, Vale y Nanako tenían una gotita en la frente (xDD)

- Esta bien... Yo soy Miyu Ginzuishou. Me encanta la comida y practicar las artes marciales y mi sueño para el futuro es ser una gran ninja

- Bueno... Mañana empezaremos por hacer un entrenamiento - dijo Nanako y les dió unos papeles - si no superais esta prueba tendréis que volver a la academia. La prueba que os haré es la que hacen todos los jounins a los genins

- Ah, chupadoo - dijo Miyu con una sonrisa de bobalicona y miró a Vale y Ayuki

- Por cierto, Miyu... Como digas a tus compañeras algo de la prueba te devolveré a la academia

- Vamos apañaos... - pensó Vale

Esa tarde, la mayororía de los equipos fueron al campo de entrenamiento para practicar la prueba que les esperaba. Amy le contó a Miyu quién era su sensei

- Se llama Fukumaru

- ¿Fukumaru? Un nombre un poco patético... ¿no? - rió Miyu

Llegó la noche. En la casa de Miyu...

- ¡Mamá¿Por qué has aceptado ser mi sensei? - gritaba Miyu

- No hay nada mejor que una madre cuide de su hija hasta en momentos de apuros

- ¡No te pongas sabía¡Además...¿Cómo vas a saber que no voy a decir nada a Ayuki y Vale?

- ... Un ninja guarda muchos secretos

Miyu, enfadada y desesperada salió al balcón. Ese día le pasaron muchas cosas... Sobre todo aquella extraña ilusión que parecía una estrella fugaz. Pero esta vez aquella extraña estrella fugaz volvió a aparecer en el cielo. Miyu se volvió a extrañar y volvió a pensar que era del sueño, por eso decidió irse a dormir. Lo que no sabía era que sus nuevas amigas miraron esa estrella fugaz

- ¡Kakashi¿Por qué no has aceptado ser mi sensei? - Ayuki estaba histérica

- Mmm... Porque Nanako Ginzuishou es la más estricta de todos los jounins de Konoha - respondió Kakashi tranquilamente

Ayuki se encerró en su habitación y se asomó por la ventana. Observó el cielo nocturno hasta que vió la extraña estrella fugaz... Al igual que Vale y Amy. La noche pasó y llegó el día de la prueba...

- ¡Mamá¡Vamos a llegar tarde al campo de entrenamiento! Me vas a humillar con Ayuki y Vale - gritaba Miyu

- ¡MIYU, ESPÉRATE! - Nanako gritaba desde el WC - Ve tu primero al campo de entrenamiento con las armas y espérame

Miyu caminaba por la calle hacia el campo de entrenamiento

- Idiota... - pensaba Miyu - ¿por qué tengo que tener una madre tan idiota? cada 2 por 3 va al WC para... "echar" el pan integral que toma todas las mañanas...

Miyu llegó al campo de entrenamiento, donde estaban Vale y Ayuki

- Miyu¿dónde se ha metido tu madre? - preguntó Vale

- Tranquilas... A partir del momento en que empecemos a hacer misiones tardará en venir - respondió Miyu

- ¿Por qué¡No me digas que se va con Kakashi y por eso tardan en aparecer! - dijo Ayuki sorprendida

- No, no... Nada más y nada menos que todas las mañanas come pan integral y luego lo tiene que "echar"

- ¡Waaa! - Vale y Ayuki hicieron "una caida-tipo-Anime" (xDD)

Media hora después...

- Holaaaa ya he llegadooo - dijo Nanako con una sonrisa

- A buenas horas... - suspiró Ayuki

Nanako sacó unas tres campanillas

- Bueno... Esta es la prueba que hacemos los jounins. Debéis de quitarme tres campanillas en menos de una hora

Nanako dió la señal, mientras Ayuki, Miyu y Vale se escondieron en los matorrales

- Escuchad... Un jounin es un ninja muy poderoso - explicó Vale - debemos atacar en grupo y con una buena estrategia o no superaremos la prueba

- Ayy, como se nota que eres la más lista de las tres - dijo Miyu

En la parte donde estaba Amy, Kikuchi y Yûya...

- ¡Ataque pervertidoo! - Yûya puso una carita pervert mientras se imaginaba a su sensei desnudo

- ¡GUARRO! - Fukumaru le dió un puñetazo en la cara

- Kikuchi, vamos a atacarle ahora... - dijo Amy

---------------------------------------------

Ayuki hizo una multiplicación de cuerpo para atacar a Nanako, mientras ella se escondió bajo tierra

- Ayuki, con una simple multiplicación de cuerpo no vas a poder quitarme las campanillas - dijo Nanako seriamente

Ayuki salió bajo tierra y cogió a Nanako de las piernas. Miyu salió rápidamente de los matorrales y la agarró por la espalda

- ¡Vale, ahora! - gritó Miyu

Vale salió rápidamente de los matorrales y le cogió las campanillas

- Bieeeeen - gritó Miyu mientras corría

- Mmmm... Debo asegurarme que Miyu no os ha dicho nada sobre el secreto de los ninjas - dijo Nanako misteriosamente

- ... ¿El trabajar en equipo? - preguntó Ayuki

- ¡Exacto! - Nanako sacó una mini-TV y vió una grabación a gran velocidad sobre los movimientos de Miyu, Vale y Ayuki

- ¡WAAAAAA! - las tres chicas cayeron de nuevo (si, si xD caida tipo Anime)

- Y Kakashi... ¿dijo que era la más seria del equipo de jounins? - pensó Ayuki con una gotita en la frente

- ¡Mañana trabajaréis conmigo! - gritó Nanako

- Que bien... Espero que Sasuke-Kuun haya superado también la prueba - pensó Vale

En la parte donde estaban Amy y los demás...

- Bueno... Mañana empezaréis a hacer misiones conmigo - dijo Fukumaru - ¡Pero Yûya, como hagas cosas guarras te devuelvo a la academia de ninjas!

* * *

Ok, ok xDD, esta vez e echo el chap un poco mas largo o.o pss me gustaría tener una madre como Nanako (aunque con la mia ya tengo suficiente cuando ve BoBoBo trauma xDDD) yaah pss Amy gomen x no sacarte muchoo ;---; y grachie Zuii x el review 8D sigan dejando revieww ToT' xD


End file.
